1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatuses and methods for microlithography patterning and more particularly to microlithography patterning for large substrates with a photoresist film applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large area substrates are often utilized to support electrical features used in electronic devices. In some cases, large area substrates are used when manufacturing flat panels for active matrix displays such as computers, touch panel devices, personal digital assistances (PDAs), cell phones, television monitors, and the like. Generally, flat panels may comprise a layer of liquid crystal material forming pixels sandwiched between two plates. When power from the power supply is applied across the liquid crystal material during use, an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal material may be precisely controlled at pixel locations enabling images to be generated.
In some cases, microlithography techniques are employed to create electrical features incorporated as part of the liquid crystal material layer forming the pixels. According to this technique, a radiation-sensitive photoresist is applied to form a layer on a substrate surface with either a track or coater system to produce typically a sub-millimeter thickness of photoresist upon at least one surface of the substrate.
Demand continues to increase for less expensive, larger, and higher performance electronic devices. Larger substrates with smaller and more uniform features are required to satisfy the demand for these electronic devices. However, current approaches can be costly and time-consuming. Accordingly, new approaches are needed to more precisely create smaller and more uniform patterns on large substrates.